


What Seemed Like a Good Idea

by thefallenangelfrombeaconhills



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden is Alive, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenangelfrombeaconhills/pseuds/thefallenangelfrombeaconhills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills beening a Beacon again is bring up old issues that should of stayed burried. In the start of there Senior year old foes come back along with friends. Along with someone that was only a fairy tale the heard when they were children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Seemed Like a Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So this is after season 3b, BUT I changed stuff like! Aiden is alive, Mali is not in the picture AT ALL and Lydia is actuly Peters daughter. ALSO Erica and Boyd never died they just left, but are now back! Enjoy... I don't actuly on Teen Wolf BUT if I did all above things would be true. 
> 
> Sort begining tell me what you think and I'm looking for a Beta at the moment.

The second bell rang as Econ started. Scott started at Kira as she moved around items in her bag as she tried and failed to find a pencil. Scott scrambled to find another pencil to give her as Stiles rolled his eyes. Coach then walked in followed by a girl. Stiles mouth went lax, and Scott stopped the scramble for a pencil. Her eyes huge and a striking silver-grey, and her long curly mess of hair a fiery blaze of orange and reds'. She had perfectly done her make up so she looked like a doll, Stiles knew the Lydia would take now time in sweeping her up like a falcon that had found a ripe mouse. Coach clapped to get the attention of his class "alright, new student, not a piece of meat!" He yelled "Greenburg close your mouth, you're drooling on the desk." He turned to the new girl and said "introduce yourself and then sit..." Coach looked around the room "infrount of Danny."

The girl smiled slightly her blood red lips then moved forming words in a heartless Russian accent "my name is Lana Vladimir."

The girl now know as Lana walked to the second to last row and sat down infrount of Danny.

Stiles looked over at Scott who shrugged of the shock and went back to finding a pencil.

* * *

Stiles was right, Lydia walked in to the cafeteria with a slightly confused looking Lana on her arm. They both sat down and Lydia kept talking about great skin care products for natural red heads. Lana smiled at the pack before continuing to listen to Lydia, not speaking all lunch period.

* * *

_My Mother once told me the story of a Prince and a Princess. It wasn't the typical love story though, it wasn't even really about their love it was more about power and greed. This was because even the Princess loved the Prince she longed for more something special, but she would never get that. The Princess married and became a Queen and had a daughter a beautiful daughter. The Prince now the King longed for a son and took a young maiden as his mistress while the Queen was pregnant for a second time, the Queen had another daughter. While the mistress had a son. The King switched the children, and the Queen and the King raised the son. The daughter though was raised by the mistress's grandmother, she raised her to be strong and loving. Her name was Lana, are as more know her as Little Red Riding Hood._

* * *

 


End file.
